Beauty in Pairs
by Sissy aka Irisgray
Summary: This is my new fanfic, Beauty in pairs. All wars are over except for wars against other students.It is a Marriage Law fanfics. It is placed in the Year 1997! Hope you like it! There are many other pairings than just Harry OC but you can wait to see
1. Chapter 1

**~Beauty in Pairs~**

**Antecedent Action:**

**In the year 1996 (Order of the Phoenix) the battle of Hogwarts happened, everyone who died in the Battle of Hogwarts died in 1996 in the Battle of Hogwarts. The first part of the year 1997, was calm and peaceful except for the recapturing of the Death Eaters.**

**Info: The characters point of view will change often after the first chapter.**

**Hello! This is my new fanfic, Beauty in Pairs. It is one of those Marriage Law fanfics!**

* * *

I stepped on to the Hogwarts express. I knew this year was going to be fun with all the Death Eaters and Voldemort gone. I still however had a strange feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Hello Harry." I heard a voice from a compartment beside me. I looked there was Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and a girl with grey blue eyes and blonde straight hair that looked the same age as Ginny. I sat down beside Ron and Hermione. They were all discussing their summer.

"My summer was boring, except for all those nosy reporters coming because I had the sword of Gryffindor, and I also killed Nagini." Neville said.

"How was your summer Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Mine was better than any other summer in my life, but it was also a little lonely in Grimmauld Place when none of you were around." I said. For the next half an hour we were talking about the Battle of Hogwarts. Finally, we got to Hogwarts, it was repaired, but it still looked like it had gone through a lot. We entered the great hall; Professor Dumbledore was just making a speech.

"There is a new law, owls tomorrow morning will be saying what it is. But for now eat!" Dumbledore had finished saying. Right after he said 'eat' food had appeared on the table.

"Yeah, food!" Ron exclaimed from beside me.

"What do you think the new law will be about?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea!" Ron said.

"I think it is something about those Death Eaters who are still on the run." I answered.

"Could be." Ginny said. The other girl nodded.

"One more thing you will all have to sleep in eight different rooms in the castle as the dormitories are being changed. Gryffindor boys with Hufflepuff boys, Slytherin boys with Ravenclaw boys and the same thing with girls." Professor Dumbledore added, when everyone was finished eating. Gryffindor boys and Hufflepuff had to sleep in the Great hall. That night it was hard to go asleep because of all the assorted voices coming from every direction, but finally I went to sleep. The next morning we packed up the sleeping bags and pillows for breakfast. During breakfast, we could hear this loud screeching of owls. Tons of owls were coming in Hogwarts, all of them were very important looking. One of the owls came to me so I picked up the letter and read it. It said,

_September __2, 1997_

_Dear Hogwarts Students,_

_The Ministry of Magic would like to thank everyone who helped in the war against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. _

_Many people who fought in the war have unfortunately died. The amount of wizards left in England has dwindled far too low. As a result, the Ministry of Magic has had to take immediate action. As of September 1997, everyone in the wizarding school of Hogwarts in the years fifth, sixth and seventh is to be paired with someone in their own age group or someone older or younger. It will not be a randomly picked partner but someone who is at the same academic level as you and best paired with you. Along with this letter are a form and a test. _

_O__n September 3__rd__, 1997, everyone will receive a letter that states his or her future husband/wife. _

_Anyone who disobeys the Marriage Law will be severely punished._

_The Ministry of Magic would like to wish you a long and fun filled life._

_Minister of Magic, _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt _

"What!" I could hear screams of shock coming from every table. We need to get married and to someone we might not even like! That is so unfair! Along with the letter was a form, you had to write your name, grade, what you like doing, who your best friends are and stuff like that. Then there was also a test what seemed very easy. The whole time I was filling out the form and test I was wondering, who would I get paired with?

* * *

**Hope you like it everyone! Review please and tell me whether or not you liked it! Please  
I know it is very short but it is almost a prologue so bear with me here.**


	2. The Dreaded Letters

**~Beauty in Pairs~**

**Antecedent Action:**

**In the year 1996 (Order of the Phoenix) the battle of Hogwarts happened, everyone who died in the Battle of Hogwarts died in 1996 in the Battle of Hogwarts. The first part of the year 1997, was calm and peaceful except for the recapturing of the Death Eaters.  
Hope you like this chapter! **

*******~The Dreaded Letters~***

_Ginny's Point of View_

I cannot understand that ministry sometimes! Just yesterday they gave all of us Hogwarts students from year fives to sevens that we are going to have to get married, to someone they pick out for us. I mean that is just cruel! Sure lots of the wizards and witches have died over the past three years, but couldn't they have let us choose who we are going to marry! Sure, they gave us a form so we could clarify the person we want to marry but that still is not enough!

"Ginny, we're going to be late for breakfast and I don't want to read my letter on who I'm going to marry last!" My blonde haired friend Keira said.

"Coming!" I shouted back. Please, please let me get someone who is nice to me, I prayed the whole way to the great hall.

_Harry's Point of View_

This was it, I thought. The day I learn of whom I am going to spend the rest of my life with. Facing the Death Eaters was scary but waiting for this letter was pretty darn close to that. Ron does not look to good either, he pushed his plate away, and that does not really go with him. He is usually pulling the plates toward him. While I ate, the only thing I could think of was, please, please let me at least learn to love the person who I am going to marry.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Ron's Point of View_

Yes food! I thought with a feeling of pleasure in my stomach, then I remembered I am going to be paired up with someone I am going to spend the rest of my life with, today. Suddenly I am not feeling too hungry. I scowled why does the Ministry put us through this.

"Ron, are you okay?" I heard Hermione ask across from me.

"Yeah, sure." I said. She raised her eyebrows and went back to eating, rather hurriedly.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Hermione's Point of View_

When I was younger, living as a muggle, I always dreamt of myself marrying my true love who I picked for myself. Now the Ministry is taking away my childhood dream. Instead of me picking someone to marry, the Ministry is. I heard a groan so I looked across from me, Ron was sitting there with this scowl on his face with his plate of food pushed away.

"Ron, are you okay?: I asked. He looked up.

"Yeah, sure." He said quickly. I rolled my eyes and resumed to eating my food nervously, which means way too fast!

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Luna's Point of View_

Today I was going to find out who I was marrying. I twirled around the classroom where all the Slytherin and Ravenclaw girls had slept. I always dreamt of marrying but never this early. Early is better anyways than you can spend more time with the one you love, unlike my mother.

"We should go for breakfast!" I heard one of my fellow roommates say. I twirled over to the door and followed the Ravenclaw and Slytherin girls. I was going to find out who I was going to marry! I was going to find out who I was going to marry!

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Ginny's point of view_

Keira and I arrived at the Great Hall and sat down me, beside Hermione. She was eating her food very fast, I guess she eats fast when she is nervous. After a while, I heard owls screeching. My stomach clenched unpleasantly. One of the owls landed in front of me and dropped my letter. I snatched the letter and read it.

_September __3, 1997_

_To Ginny Weasley,_

_Your future husband has been chosen, he is the most suitable match we could find. A few reminders, the deadline for marriage is March 31__st__, 1998. You __must__ be expecting a child by December 1__st__, 1998. _

_The best and most suitable match for Ms. Ginny Weasley is Mr.. Blaise Zabini, a seventh year Slytherin boy._

_Anyone who disobeys the Marriage Law will be severely punished._

_The Ministry of Magic would like to wish you a long and fun filled life._

_Minister of Magic, _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt _

I groaned inwardly. O well at least I did not get Malfoy not that would be horrible.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Harry's point of view_

Finally, I could hear the screech of owls. My stomach clenched this was the moment I was dreading for. One of the important looking owls dropped in front of me carrying a letter, it clucked importantly than flew off. I took the paper in my hand and opened it. It said

_September __3, 1997_

_To Harry Potter,_

_Your future wife has been chosen, she is the most suitable match we could find. A few reminders, the deadline for marriage is March 31__st__, 1998. Your wife __has__ to be expecting a child by December 1__st__, 1998. _

_The best and most suitable match for Mr. Harry James Potter is Keira Ariel Johnson, a sixth year Gryffindor girl._

_Anyone who disobeys the Marriage Law will be severely punished._

_The Ministry of Magic would like to wish you a long and fun filled life._

_Minister of Magic, _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt _

My heart nearly stopped, I was not going to marry one of the girls I hung out with, and I was not sure whether to be glad or mad. On the bright side my future wife was from Gryffindor, the dark side who was she. She was in Ginny's year so Ginny had to know.

"Ginny who is Keira Johnson?" I asked. The same blonde haired girl blushed and smiled.

"I am Keira Johnson." She said, timidly.

"Oh." I said, then smiled in case I did not sound enthusiastic.

"Lavender." I heard Ron almost whisper. He got Lavender Brown.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Ron's Point of View._

The owls, who I hated now, finally came. One of the smallest hopped in front of me dropped the letter and flew off. I opened the letter.

_September __3, 1997_

_To Ronald Weasley,_

_Your future wife has been chosen, she is the most suitable match we could find. A few reminders, the deadline for marriage is March 31__st__, 1998. Your wife __has__ to be expecting a child by December 1__st__, 1998. _

_The best and most suitable match for Mr. Ronald Weasley is Lavender Brown, a seventh year Gryffindor girl._

_Anyone who disobeys the Marriage Law will be severely punished._

_The Ministry of Magic would like to wish you a long and fun filled life._

_Minister of Magic, _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt _

"Lavender!" I managed to say. This was going to be embarrassing since we had gone out, then broke up

"You got Lavender?" Harry asked. I nodded and looked down the table Lavender was sitting by Parvarti looking at the letter with a look of shock, that turned to embarrassment as she caught me looking at her. I heard a gasp from across the table where Hermione sat. Who did she get?

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Hermione's Point of View_

I finally heard the screeches of several owls, I looked up one of them flew towards me than dropped a letter. Me being impatient grabbed the letter and started to read.

_September __3, 1997_

_To Hermione Granger,_

_Your future husband has been chosen, he is the most suitable match we could find. A few reminders, the deadline for marriage is March 31__st__, 1998. You __must__ be expecting a child by December 1__st__, 1998. _

_The best and most suitable match for Ms. Hermione Granger is Draco Malfoy, a seventh year Slytherin boy._

_Anyone who disobeys the Marriage Law will be severely punished._

_The Ministry of Magic would like to wish you a long and fun filled life._

_Minister of Magic, _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt _

I gasped loud, it could not be Malfoy he was almost my worst enemy. On the plus side though he had came to our side in the end. But Malfoy! I gasped again.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked.

"I-I got… Malfoy." I stammered, his eyes widened. Ginny, Keira and Harry's eyes widened dramatically, I would have laughed if I were not so shocked

"Really." Ron said, clearly shocked. I could hear Ginny whimper from beside me.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Luna's point of view_

I heard loud screeching somewhere from my left, the owls were coming! One of the cutest, little owls came to me and dropped the letter. I quickly grabbed the letter and opened it.

_To Luna Lovegood,_

_Your future husband has been chosen, he is the most suitable match we could find. A few reminders, the deadline for marriage is March 31__st__, 1998. You __must__ be expecting a child by December 1__st__, 1998. _

_The best and most suitable match for Ms. Luna Lovegood is Mr. Neville Longbottom, a seventh year Gryffindor boy._

_Anyone who disobeys the Marriage Law will be severely punished._

_The Ministry of Magic would like to wish you a long and fun filled life._

_Minister of Magic, _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt _

I got Neville! He was going to be my future husband. I grinned. I had always admired Neville for his courage.

* * *

**Do you like the pairs? **


	3. Partners for Life

**~*****~Partners for Life~*~**

Antecedent Action:

In the year 1996 (Order of the Phoenix) the battle of Hogwarts happened, everyone who died in the Battle of Hogwarts died in 1996 in the Battle of Hogwarts. The first part of the year 1997, was calm and peaceful except for the recapturing of the Death Eaters.

**Hope you like it.**

_Hermione's point of view_

Finally, the commotion over the letters stopped, Professor Dumbledore then dismissed us all saying,

"Now that you are paired up, find your partner and try and find your new common room." I looked around for Malfoy but didn't see him at the Slytherin table.

"Hey Granger, I'm over here." He sneered, from behind me.

"Oh okay… Malfoy." I said. I followed him looking around for our common room. We passed several finally, we came to one that had our names on the list. Harry, Keira, Ron, Lavender, Blaise and Ginny were already there waiting for us, by a still picture of the Slytherin and Gryffindor animal battling together against a figure in a black coat.

"We need to think of a password." Harry explained.

"Life." I said right away

"Okay I guess everyone can remember that." Malfoy scoffed.

"Yeah thank goodness we don't have Neville." Blaise agreed. I could see Ginny's face harden.

"The password is life." Harry said. The portrait swung open revealing a nice looking dormitory that was green, red, silver, and gold. There were silver and gold coloured couches surrounding a big table and some loveseats by a fire. There were four stairs going up to a door. One door that said, The Malfoys, another The Zabinis, The Potters, and The Weasleys. We were sleeping in the same room, oh no were not!

"Want to check our bedrooms?" Harry asked. I glared at him and nodded. Malfoy and I went up the stairs to the door that said the Malfoys. Everything the room was white, there was a little note on one of the two beds so I picked it up, and read it.

_To the Malfoys (Granger),_

_We hope you find your room satisfying. To change the colour just say, the thing you want colour changed and then say the colour. For example, point your wand at the lamp then say Lamp silver. Your beds at the time you marry will join to be one king sized bed. _

_Best Wishes, _

_The Builders._

"It says on this card that you get to change the colours of your room." I said.

"What colour do you want?" I asked.

"Green." He replied.

"Okay I will do the walls green since that is my favourite colour too." I said. His eyebrows arched up.

"Your favourite colour is green?" He asked.

"Yeah, it signifies nature and life." I replied back. He nodded. I did the spell and the walls changed green. I wanted the green to go from very light to very dark and it worked, now right near the ceiling the green was very dark and it went lighter more down.

"What colour do you want the lamps to be?" He asked.

"Gold, so it will shine when the lamps are not on." I answered. Soon the room was perfectly colour coordinated. We went back to the common room only Harry and Keira were there. They already had probably warmed up a little because they were sitting rather close to each other and were talking.

"Got your room all sorted out already?" I asked. Both Keira and Harry jumped and Malfoy laughed.

"Yeah, it actually wasn't that hard." Harry said. He smiled at Keira. Why do they get someone they can learn to love!

"Do you have your schedule?" Keira asked.

"There is this class that is called Partners for Life, a rather long name for a class if you ask me." Harry said, I groaned.

"Where did you get the schedules from?" I asked, I had not seen them anywhere.

"They were on the two desks." Keira replied. I looked at Malfoy quizzically.

"What?" He said.

"You colour coded the desks did you see them." I asked starting to get annoyed.

" I saw two papers they are on our night tables." He said. I rolled my eyes and sat down on one of the loveseats and Malfoy sat down beside me. I looked at him.

"What we need to get married by the end of this year so we should get used to each other." He said. Just then, I heard a yell coming from the Zabinis room.

"Do you think they already are starting to curse each other?" Malfoy laughed. I rolled my eyes.

Later that night, I could see him sleeping on his bed, breathing slightly. I tried to imagine myself sleeping next to him. I shuddered, there was still a lot I needed to get used to.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Ginny's point of view_

Blaise and I were still trying to figure out how to colour code the room to both of our tastes, I liked vibrant colours, but he liked dull green, silver, and bronze.

"How about we do the colour of the wall bright green and the furniture silver and gold." He asked. Not wanting to argue anymore, I nodded. He smiled and laid down his now silver and gold bed sheets. I also laid down on my gold bed sheets, he sighed and sat back up.

"Ginny." He asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"I have had a crush on you for a while, and I was wondering if you love me too?" He asked timidly. I bolted upright.

"What!" I almost yelled.

"Um uh… I don't know, I always thought you were handsome." I stuttered. He grinned.

"You did?" He asked.

"I'm tired do you want to go to sleep?" I said.

"Um… okay." He sighed. He laid back down while I went to the bathroom to get changed, I came back a little embarrassed because of the fact that I had only brought my pyjamas that was more revealing than the others.

"Nice pyjamas." He said.

"Thanks." I said as I got into bed. Seconds later I could hear heavier breathing, he had gone to sleep. I stayed awake for a while, thinking of what the future year would bring with Blaise.

**I know it is a little early for Ginny and Blaise starting to love each**** other by it does say in one of the books that Blaise thought Ginny was cute and that was in front of the other Slytherins, so I had the feeling he liked her a little more than that.**


	4. Classes

*~*~Classes~*~*

**Antecedent Action: **

**In the year 1996 (Order of the Phoenix) the battle of Hogwarts happened, everyone who died in the Battle of Hogwarts died in 1996 in the Battle of Hogwarts. The first part of the year 1997, was calm and peaceful except for the recapturing of the Death Eaters.  
Hello all my readers!!**

* * *

**_Ginny's Point of View_**

I woke up the next morning the sun shining in through the windows. Blaise was already up. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. Today was the first day of classes. I walked to the door, opened it, and almost tripped over the stair landing.

"Hello sleepyhead." Harry said.

"Am I the last person up?" I asked.

"No, Lavender and Ron are still sleeping." Blaise answered.

"Are we allowed to eat now, Blaise, now that your wife is here." Malfoy said, clearly annoyed.

"She isn't my wife yet, Draco." He answered. I started heading for the portrait door to go to the great hall.

"Where do think you are going, Weasley?" Malfoy asked.

"Too breakfast." I said smartly back.

"Breakfast is in here now." Blaise said. We all went to the big table and sat down, I was sitting between Keira and Blaise. The food appeared and we all started eating. After a while, Ron and Lavender stumbled out of their dormitory, both of them were still looking tired.

"Wow were we the last ones awake!" Ron said sleepily, when he saw us sitting at the table, we all laughed. The breakfast was lovely there were bread, eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, and many kinds of fruit. After we finished eating, we all set out for the first class, Partners for Life. We arrived in the classroom just on time Professor Dumbledore looked like he was going to start talking so Blaise and I sat down on one of the many loveseats that were scattered around the room. I looked around there were a few sixth years but most of the people were seventh years. In front of us a few rows Pansy Parkinson was sitting with Goyle, I laughed inwardly. I am so glad I did not get Goyle, not only is he Slytherin but he is quite ugly and mean! I peeked sideways at Blaise, I still was not what to think of him especially after that very awkward question he said last night, and he is Slytherin. He is even friends with that evil ferret, Malfoy.

"Hey Ginny we're supposed to be having a conversation together." Blaise said interrupting my thoughts. I rolled my eyes, can I just think, or is that against the law in school.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Who is your family?" I said quickly because there was a teacher coming over. He looked at me weirdly.

" I have a mother and two half-sisters, Mary and Sierra." He said.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I have two parents and si-five brothers, one of them died in the Battle of Hogwarts." I explained.

"Wow how do you survive with five brothers, I hardly can with two sisters." He joked.

"Were they all in Gryffindor?" He asked.

"Yeah everyone in my family was in Gryffindor except for a few distant family members. My grandmother was in Slytherin though." I said.

"Cool, my mother was in Slytherin, Mary was in Ravenclaw, and Sierra was in Slytherin." He said. Is this all we are going to talk about what houses were our families in!

" What is your favourite animal." I asked, trying to make the conversation go in a different direction.

"Stallions, what about you?" He asked.

"Horses, my patronus is a horse." I replied.

"You already know how to conjure a patronus!" He exclaimed. I nodded. Just then, Professor Dumbledore interrupted all of the conversations. He started talking about the marriage law again, this time though there was something new "You have to have at least five kids and one of the times you have to have twins." He said.

"Why do you have to have twins one of the times?" Someone asked.

"I have no idea why the minister of magic says that, but there is a potion in your case that helps your chances. " Professor Dumbledore said. What case? I looked down and saw a case leaning against the loveseat, oh that case.

After that, we had three more classes DADA, Transfiguration, and Charms. We did not have any homework except for DADA, which was to practice the patronus charm. Blaise was having trouble doing the charm, which I found funny.

"Think of something happy." I said.

"I am thinking of something happy." He said frowning.

"Think of something more happier then." I said. He shrugged then tried again.

"Expecto Patronum." He said. His eyes widened as a stallion galloped out of his wand. An hour later, he finally had the complete hang of it, good for him. I went into the bathroom and changed into my pyjamas and went to bed. I was just starting to fall asleep when.

"Ginny." He said. Oh brother now what is it.

"Yeah." I said grumpily.

"About Partners for Life class, do you want that large of a family?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, just wanting to go to sleep. He quieted down and I finally fell asleep.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Hermione's point of view._

After our classes, Malfoy and I went into our dormitory. We needed to practice the patronus charm for DADA.

"Expecto patronum." I said, then sighed as a wisp of silver mist flew out of my wand. My happy thought was to see my parents again, but I do not think that was good enough. I tried to find a very happy thought, the only thing I could think of was to actually have a good life, and I imagined myself smiling in front of the Malfoy mansion, with Malfoy and a baby in my arms. I smiled and said.

"Expecto patronum!" A silver otter swam out of my wand, it walked around and then disappeared. It did work, I giggled. Malfoy looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said. I picked up a book and started to read.

"Expecto patronum!" He yelled, I yelped and dropped my book.

"Malfoy! Don't do that!" I yelled.

"Why did it scare you, Granger?" He mocked.

"You, you traitor!" I yelled.

"Mudblood."

"I hate you!" I screamed, flinging the door open and stormed down the stairs.

"What happened, Hermione?" Harry asked concerned.

"Malfoy freaked me out and then I yelled at him, then he called me a mudblood." I said.

"I hate him." I added.

"Hermione you have to calm down and just remember you have to spend the rest of your life with Draco and he isn't a traitor." He said.

"Thanks for the advice, Harry, now I feel loads better." I said, sarcastically, then regretted it as I saw a hurt expression flash across his face.

"I'm sorry but I just don't know how I am getting to get along with Malfoy." I sighed.

"How about go up there and say sorry, it will help you feel better at least." Harry said. I was just about going to yell something at him but then changed my mind and walked up the stairs to the dormitory. Malfoy was sitting on the bed still trying to do the patronus charm, I smirked.

"I'm sorry Draco." I said, timidly.

"You aren't a traitor and I'm sorry I yelled at you." I whispered.

"It is fine, sometime I need to get yelled at to get myself in line… I'm sorry that I scared you." He said.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Keira's point of view_

Harry and I were talking in the common room about Partners for Life class.

"How many kids do you want?" Harry asked.

"I always wanted four but since the ministry says we have to have more than five, six I guess." I said. Harry nodded in agreement. Just then, we heard a yell from Draco's and Hermione's dormitory. Then one more yell.

"Do you think we should." He started to say before another yell interrupted him. We both exchanged worry glances and looked at their door, as a scream was flung from Hermione. I started to get up just as the door flung open and a furious looking Hermione stormed out

"What happened Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy freaked me out and then I yelled at him, then he called me a mudblood." I said.

"I hate him." I added.

"Hermione you have to calm down and just remember you have to spend the rest of your life with Draco and he isn't a traitor." He said.

"Thanks for the advice, Harry, now I feel loads better and how do you know I said he was a traitor." She said, sarcastically. Well that is very nice Hermione he is trying to calm you down and she mocked him. I glared at her.

"I'm sorry but I just don't know how I am getting to get along with Malfoy." She sighed, well that is a little better, I thought sarcastically.

"How about go up there and say sorry, it will help you feel better at least." Harry said, Hermione nodded but she still looked mad. Then she stormed back up the stairs, good riddance. Ginny thought Hermione was always nice but she is annoying sometimes and I thought my brother, Kyle was annoying!

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

* * *

I have a new rule, if you want me to update then i need three reviews to continue on. Thank you!


	5. The Dream

**~*~*~ The Dream ~*~*~**

**Antecedent Action: **

**In the year 1996 (Order of the Phoenix) the battle of Hogwarts happened, everyone who died in the Battle of Hogwarts died in 1996 in the Battle of Hogwarts. The first part of the year 1997, was calm and peaceful except for the recapturing of the Death Eaters.**

**It is September 5, 1997 in case you wanted to know.**

**Hope you like it!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Ginny's point of view_

After a while, I fell asleep.

That night I had a dream.

_I was fighting Yaxley again, just as it was the previous year. This time it was different though instead of George and Lee coming to help me, Blaise came and started fighting helping me. _

"_Traitor." Yaxley hissed at Blaise. At first Blaise was fighting really well but then he faltered, just what Yaxley was waiting for. I screamed as a blinding green light flew out of his wand and hit Blaise squarely in the chest, he lit up and fell down dead._

"_No!" I screamed as I rushed over to him. _Then I woke up, my scream echoing through the room. Blaise was shaking me gently.

"Ginny are you okay?" He asked, softly.

"I ha-had a ni-nightmare, do you expect me to be okay?" I asked stammering at first. I could not believe that dream, I was not falling for Blaise Zabini, I never could, and I never will I promised myself. Except when we are married and we have to have kids together, oh my! I am not ready for this! Why did I have to be paired up with a Slytherin, why!

"What time is it?" I asked suddenly.

"It is four o'clock in the morning." He said.

"Well we might as well go back to sleep then" I said. He nodded.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked concerned.

"I am pretty sure I am." I smiled and he smiled back. Why did I smile, Oh no! I wasn't falling, I wasn't, I couldn't be. As I fell asleep again, I told myself, I am not falling for him!

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Keira's view_

"What was that?" I shrieked, sitting up quickly. I thought I had just heard a haunting scream echo.

"What did you hear?" I heard Harry gasp, probably from my shriek.

"An eerie shriek."

_Lumos__, _the room filled with light.

"I think I heard it too" Harry whispered. I nodded, his eyes were wide open.

"Do think it was Hermione or Ginny it sounded pretty close by." He reasoned. I shrugged,

"Maybe." I said.

"Do you want to go back to sleep, it is four o'clock in the morning still." Harry asked. I nodded a little worried.

"I hope it was Hermione or Ginny, I mean I hope it wasn't someone really scary or someone like that." I stammered my words all jumbled up, I winced that did not sound very nice I probably sounded like I wanted Hermione or Ginny tortured. And that was the last thing I wanted! I laid back down and quickly ducked under the covers, this was way too scary!

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Hermione's point of view_

That morning I woke up late, I quickly rushed to the bathroom and got ready then I ran down the hallway and burst out of the door.

"Hello Hermione." Harry said. Everyone else looked really tired, especially Keira and Blaise.

"Why is everyone tired?" I asked.

"I heard a scream last night and it took me a while to fall back to sleep." Keira said as Ginny blushed and Blaise smirked.

"I had a nightmare last night and I screamed." Ginny said, blushing.

"Oh so it was you, you gave Keira and I a fright last night." Harry said.

"Sorry." Ginny replied.

"What is the first class?" I asked.

"That Partners for Life class again." Draco said, everyone groaned.

After we ate we headed down to the classroom where Partners for Life class was. Me and Malfoy sat beside each other on a loveseat.

"Hello students," Professor Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Today we are going to discuss dates that are of importance." He continued.

Little books started sailing around, landing on every ones lap, Important Dates it said boldly on the title page, inside it had a calendar.

"When is your birthday, so I can put it in here?" I asked Malfoy.

"June 5. " He said, I smiled I was older than him, I quickly write down Malfoy's Birthday on June 5. He looked at it.

" Could you please call me by my first name, Draco, instead of my last name." He said. I erased Malfoy and wrote down Draco

"My birthday is September 19." I said.

"Your birthday is two weeks away." Draco said, surprised.

"Yeah." I said enthusiastically.

"We should have a nice big party at the Manor, with all our friends." He said.

"That would be great." I shrieked, many people including prissy Parkinson looked our way.

"When do you want to get married?" Draco asked.

"Do you want to get married November 1?" I asked, he looked surprised but nodded. We both wrote November 1 down on the notebook.

"Do you want to go shopping for our wedding on October 21st?" He asked, I nodded.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmede, September 9?" Draco asked.

"Okay." I said, but in my mind I was asking, Why?

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Keira's point of view_

Harry and I were busy filling out the notebook.

"When do you want the wedding to be?" Harry asked, embarrassed.

"Do you think December 31 would be okay?" I asked.

"That would be a perfect day, so we can start the new year together." He said, I blushed, I still couldn't imagine myself as a Potter.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_**September 9**_

_Hermione's point of view_

That morning there was no classes, I woke up late but didn't rush, Draco was still sleeping. I thought I was forgetting something special that was happening today. I went into the bathroom and started to take a shower. Oh yeah, now I remembered me and Draco were going to Hogsmede. Just as I had almost finished taking a shower the door opened, didn't I lock it? Draco walked in and looked at me than proceeded to just stand there.

"Draco!" I shrieked.

"What my wife." He said, with a smirk.

"I'm taking a shower." I said.

"So, we are getting married." He said.

"In November." I shrieked.

"We need to get comfortable with each other sooner or later." He said, with a smile on his face, he was really enjoying this, meanwhile I wasn't that much.

"I'm taking a shower." I repeated starting to get mad.

"Why do you keep repeating yourself?" He asked.

"Do you want me to come in with you is that what?" He asked.

"Draco, please get out, I'm starting to get wrinkled fingers from the water." I said.

"Fine, fine." He exclaimed, then exited. Idiot! I got out and muttered a drying charm, then got dressed. Finally I exited the bathroom. Draco wasn't in the room so I went down to the common room. He was there sitting with Blaise and Ginny. They were just discussing Blaise and Ginny's wedding.

"We're getting married December 21, winter solstice." Blaise said smiling, while Ginny was frowning neither Draco nor Blaise noticed it though. Draco noticed me and smiled.

"Ready for Hogsmede, my dear?" He asked warmly.

"I'm pretty sure, I am." I answered, unsure.

"Shall we go?" He asked, I nodded. We both walked out of the common room and to Hogsmede.

"Where do you want to go first?" I asked, not sure of where to go or what to do.

"I was thinking of the Pearl Jewellery , for an engagement ring." He said.

"Okay." I said, even though I never saw the shop before. We walked past the Three Broomsticks and down a few shops finally we stopped at a cute cottage that had beautiful rings on display.

"The best shop for Jewellery." Draco said before entering, I followed.

"Which colour band would you want?" Draco asked.

"Silver is a nice colour for the band." I said. We went over to the silver band rings, there were many but one stood out, silver banded ring with a ruby heart with a green outline.

"This one is beautiful." I exclaimed pointing at it. Draco asked the manager if he could see it and took it.

"Could you put it on to see which size your finger is." He asked. I slid the ring on my finger, it fit perfectly.

"Could we have this one?" Draco asked.

"Sure." The manager said. We walked out of the store Draco with the ring. We walked to the park and sat down. Draco stood up and slid the ring on my finger and smiled.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes, oh yes." I said, tearfully and leapt up and hugged him. At that moment a warm feeling went through my body. We walked back to Hogwarts hand in hand, my new engagement ring on my finger.

**`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*****`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`***

**_I hope you like it ! _****_Review please! ~Sierra._**


	6. AN

**I have a poll on my Profile. I need people to Pick please!!!!!  
The question is, "What should Draco call Hermione?"  
'Cause i have no idea what he should call her!!!!!!!!!!!  
I also don't know what Blaise should call Ginny or what Ginny should call Blaise please pm or review and tell me.  
Oh and also Harry and Keira i need help with too!!!!!!!!!!1  
Please review, pm and pick on the poll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
The story depends on it, Seriously!**


	7. The Visitors

*******~*~*~ The Visitors~*~*~***

**Antecedent Action: **

**In the year 1996 (Order of the Phoenix) the battle of Hogwarts happened, everyone who died in the Battle of Hogwarts died in 1996 in the Battle of Hogwarts. The first part of the year 1997, was calm and peaceful except for the recapturing of the Death Eaters.**

**September 9**

**`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`**

_Hermione's point of view_

Draco and I were walking back to Hogwarts hand in hand. I was still a little mad at him about the incident earlier that morning but the beautiful engagement ring, made up for that besides as he said we are going to get married eventually. When we finally got back to our common room, it was late; we had been studying in the library for Potions.

"Hermione, finally your back!" I heard a voice shriek as we walked through the door to the common room.

"I wasn't gone that long." I grinned. Suddenly she gasped.

"What?" I asked. She pointed to my finger,

"Oh that, it is my engagement ring." I said grinning.

"Oh my it is gorgeous." She shrieked.

"What is?" I heard Lavender ask. Lavender and Keira came over, Keira a little more reluctantly

"Hermione it is gorgeous." Lavender said, I could hear a little jealously in her voice. Later after they finally quieted down, I went to the dormitory, I was exhausted. I quickly changed and went to bed, later that night I heard Draco come in.

"Goodnight." He whispered, as his hand caressed my face. I dared myself not to move, I was surprised, when did Draco get this nice!

**`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`**

_Keira's point of view _

All that fuss over that little ring, I have forgotten how enthusiastic other girls can get, my poor ears! I did not tell anyone else but I had also gotten a ring, a gold one that had three tiny flowers on it, I am not one of the overly dramatic girls because I used to be shy but livened up a little by Ginny, my best friend. I started to get sleepy so I went up to the dormitory, Harry was up there doing Potions homework. He looked up when I entered

"Keira are you okay you seem a little mad?" He asked.

"Well you would be mad too if you were me!" I screamed at him.

"Why what happened?" He said kindly.

"You keep being sympathetic to Hermione and Ginny and you hardly pay any attention to me and you're supposed to be my fiancé and they never even noticed my ring, then they made a big fuss about Hermione's new ring just now!" I said sadly, Harry's eyes saddened .

"I never knew that was how you felt and I have been paying attention to you." He said. He put the book down and came over and hugged me, I put my head on his shoulder and let go of my emotions and started crying.

"Everything will go okay and sorry if I'm ignoring you too much." He said then kissed me on the forehead. He went back to doing homework while I slowly fell asleep.

**`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`**

**September ****16**

**`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`**

_Hermione's point of view_

I woke up that Saturday nice and refreshed. The sun was streaming in, lighting up the golden lights. Draco had already waken up and gone probably down to the common room. He was still relatively nice to me. I went into the bathroom took a shower and got changed. I walked out of the dormitory.

"When are we going to the Malfoy Mansion?" I asked Draco.

"Right now." He said.

"Now." I said softly, he nodded. This was going to be my first time seeing Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy since before the war, to tell the truth, I was scared! What if they did not like me, what if they are still prejudiced against muggleborns like me. What if?

"Ready?" He asked, I nodded shakily.

"Don't worry it isn't your fault." He said knowing full well why I was shaking.

We walked out of Hogwarts to Hogsmede and then apparated to Malfoy Manor. I gasped as we walked through the gates, there were many fountains and beautiful gardens, and it was awe strikingly magnificent. Just then, some peacocks flew by.

"Beautiful isn't it." He said

"It is gorgeous!" I said shakily.

"Wait till you see the inside." He grinned.

"Still worried?" He asked, I nodded, again. He put his arm around my waist and steered me to the door and we walked in. It was also quite beautiful inside but I preferred outside better.

"Hello, Master." A elf said when we walked in.

"Hello Trixie." Draco said.

"Have you come to see Master and Mistress, they are in the sitting room on the main floor." She said politely.

"Thank you Trixie." I said.

"Who might this young lady be…. Hermione Granger?" She asked.

"Yes this is Hermione, my future wife." Draco said.

"Good day to you Master and Mistress." She said bowing and walked away.

"Hello, mother and father." Draco called. We walked forward and came to a sitting room where Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were sitting. Mrs. Malfoy stood up.

"Nice to see you again, Hermione." She said politely.

"Good to see you, Mrs. Malfoy." I politely said back.

"Please call me Narcissa, Hermione." She smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy ."I politely said.

"Hermione, you must call me Lucius." He said, coldly.

"What occasion brings you here, darling?" Narcissa asked.

"We were just wondering if we could have a birthday party here for Hermione, her birthday is in three days. " Draco explained.

"She is older than you too." Lucius said, coldly.

"Father!" Draco said, sharply.

"Yes of course, darling, you can have a party here with all of your friends." She said smiling. I noticed when she said 'all' she looked at Lucius and shot him a significant glance.

"Yes all." He sighed. The rest of the morning, we talked together on plans for the birthday party. At noon, we had a huge lunch, I had to keep reminding myself to eat politely because I was so hungry. In the afternoon, Draco and I wandered through the gardens. Finally, we sat on a bench beside a fountain.

"So how did you like my parents?" He asked.

"They are much better, then before the second war." I said, truthfully.

"Yes, they have changed quite a bit, both of them." He said. We sat in silence watching the fountain.

"Do you want to live here when we get out of school?" He asked.

"Yes, I love it here especially the outdoors." I said, serenely.

"Yes it is quite nice out here." Draco said.

"Look the sunset is starting." I said joyfully. He smiled and we sat there watching the sun go down.

"It is beautiful… just like you, Hermione." He said, shyly. It was true I had grown much prettier now my hair was more in ringlets than just plain out of control.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"It is true." He said. Then he looked my in the eye, smiled and kissed me. My reaction was immediate, I reached my arms up and looped them around his neck, and he put his arms around my waist pulling me closer. The feeling I got from the kiss was pure happiness. We broke apart and smiled, maybe Draco and I did have a chance. It was getting darker so we walked back to the Manor.

"Won't you stay for dinner and the night?" Narcissa pleaded.

"We miss you when you are at school." She added sadly.

"I guess it would be okay." He said, then looked at me, I nodded.

"We'll stay Narcissa." I promised, her eyes lit up. I had no idea that she was so motherly towards Draco! Now, to me! We had an even bigger and grander supper, it was delicious! After that, Draco and I started getting very tired.

"Could we please be excused to our rooms, to sleep?" Draco asked. Narcissa was about to argue that we should stay up a little longer, but seeing that we were so tired.

"Okay, we can talk more in the morning and since your going to get married your room." She said, smiling.

"But-." I started but decided against it.

"Good night Father, Mother." Draco said.

"Good night Narcissa and Lucius." I said sleepily.

"Good night, Hermione and Draco." Narcissa said. While Lucius said,

"Good night and your room will be the one beside your old one." Draco nodded and led the way up the stairs, I climbed sleepily behind. We stopped outside of a large door. Draco opened it and my eyes widened it was beautiful, Silver and Gold lined everywhere and green marked the walls and furniture.

"You can use the bathroom through those doors." He pointed to the left.

"I don't have any pyjamas along with me." I said.

"Maybe there is something in this closet." He said. Sure enough, there were dozens of pyjamas and other clothes in it. I picked one of the pyjamas and changed in the bathroom. I went out and laid down on the bed the moment my head touched the pillow I fell asleep.


End file.
